Past and Future Love
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Bakura and Marik cast a spell to help Yami and Yugi convince their love for each other. But the spell backfires and has some interesting results. Can the past and future help each other in the line of love?
1. Chapter I

Inu: "This thought came to me because of the comment about Yugi, Heba, Atemu and Yami being the same people."

Yugi: "So you're literally going to make us the same people?"

Inu: "Something like that."

Summary:

Bakura and Marik cast a spell to help Yami and Yugi convince their love for each other. But the spell backfires and has some interesting results. Can the past and future help each other in the line of love?

Pairings

**Puzzleshipping **YxYY

**Blindshipping **AxH

**Puppyshipping **JxS

**Tendershipping **BxYB

**Bronzeshipping **MxYM

Speaking Japanese

**Speaking Ancient Egyptian **

/Mind Link/

* * *

Chapter I

After the ceremonial duel, the Yamis decided that they didn't want to leave their Hikaris so they made a deal with the gods. They would protect their Hikaris till the end of time and no harm will come to them in exchange for their second life.

Marik and Bakura shortly hooked up with their Hikaris after they began their new life. Joey has also confessed his undying love for Seto who also reciprocated his feelings. But Yami and Yugi haven't confessed their feeling to each other yet even though everyone knows about their feelings for each other except for themselves.

This brings us to where we are now.

Marik was with Bakura who was currently at the museum where Ishizu works waiting for their Hikaris. Suddenly an evil plan was popped into Bakura's mind and talked to Marik about it.

"You want to do what!" Marik asked Bakura.

"I want to cast a spell with shadow magic to the Pharaoh in order for him to confess his feelings to the runt." Bakura said again.

"Do you still remember the last time you cast a spell? The victims of that spell were our Hikaris. They were stuck in each other's bodies for a month. The Pharaoh almost killed us for that stunt." Marik said as he held his millennium rod tightly.

"Yes but that spell was still in progress and I have this one done… I think."

"There's that _I Think_ part that worries me… But I admit that I also love to mess with them."

"Come on, Marik! It will be fun."

Marik stared at Bakura for a moment before he sighed. "Alright. I'm in. Where and when are we going to do this?"

Bakura grinned. "Tonight. We have sleepover at the Game Shop, remember?"

Marik groaned. "Damn! I forgot."

Ryou and Malik ran over to their Yamis and smiled. Ryou's smile immediately dropped when he saw the usual grin on Bakura's face.

"Oh no, Bakura! I know that grin. Now, what are you two up to?" Ryou said carefully watching his Yami.

Bakura chuckled and wrapped one arm around Ryou's waist and steered him towards there apartment. "Nothing to worry about, my Hikari."

~Game Shop~

Yugi sighed and picked up his half of the millennium puzzle. When the Yamis got their own bodies, the items split up, making one light half and one dark half, acting as the link between the two; meaning they still had their mind link and their soul rooms were still connected.

Yugi put the puzzle on and caressed the smooth surface. 'I wish I was brave enough to tell Yami my feelings.' Yugi sighed

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"The door is open." Yugi called from his bed.

Yami opened the door and walked in. "Aibou, the others are going to be here soon."

Yugi nodded and stood up. "Okay, Yami. Let's go."

Yugi followed Yami downstairs as the gang walked in.

Yugi freaked out a little when he saw Bakura and Marik's huge grins on their faces and were silently chuckling to themselves.

"Hey Yugi, Yami, want to help us with something?" Bakura asked as the Millennium Ring materialized around his neck.

Yugi gulped. "That depends… what is it?"

Bakura smirked. "Just an experiment."

Yami eyed them carefully. "And just what is it you want our help with?"

Ryou and Malik eyed their Yamis and Joey went to the kitchen with Seto not wanting to be part with their evil plots.

"Just sit on the couch." Bakura said ushering them to the couch and pushing them down. Marik and Bakura stood in front of them and Yugi clung to Yami's arm.

Bakura and Marik began the spell and when the Millennium Items started to glow, Yami and Yugi knew they made a mistake in helping them.

Yami went to pull Yugi and himself away from Bakura and Marik but it was too late. The spell was finished and Yugi and Yami were hit with a bright light.

Ryou and Malik gasped and Seto and Joey ran into the room. When the light died down nothing had changed. Yugi and Yami groaned and stood up.

Bakura looked around. "Nothing happened… It should have worked."

Marik sigh. "What a waste of my time and energy."

Yami glared at them. "What the hell was that!" He yelled.

"Just a small spell that didn't work. Relax, _Pharaoh_." Bakura said plopping down onto the couch.

Yami turned to Yugi. "Are you ok?"

Yugi nodded. "I think so."

Once everything calmed down, everyone hung out for a while before they retired to bed thinking the spell went wrong.

~Morning~

Yugi groaned when the sunlight shined into his face. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up when suddenly he felt strange arms tighten around him. Panicking, Yugi looked to his right… and screamed to the top of his lung and fell to the floor.

Lying in Yugi's bed was what looked like an exact replica of himself but with tan skin. The said replica groaned at the scream and sat up. He was rubbing his eyes when Yugi's bedroom door was thrown open.

Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Malik, Seto, Joey, Yami and Jii-Chan ran into his room. Yugi also noticed someone who looked like Yami but with tan skin and was dressed in Egyptian royal clothes came in.

Yami ran to Yugi and pulled him into his arms. "Yugi, are you ok?"

Yugi simply point his finger to his bed and all eyes followed till they saw the young man in Yugi's bed.

"Tell me that I am not seeing a double of my grandson." Solomon said as he rub his eyes and look again.

"I wish I could gramps." Joey said staring dumbfounded.

The said boy was looking Yugi up and down. **"Who are you?"**

Yugi having learned the Ancient Egyptian language from both Yami and Jii-Chan understood him. **"Yugi, Yugi Moto. Who are you?"**

The boy got up and held a hand out to Yugi. **"Heba Mutou, palace dancer."**

Yugi was confused at his response but took Heba's hand and shook it.

Heba then looked around and spotted Yami's replica. **"Atemu? Where are we?"**

Atemu walked over to him and sighed, **"That's a really good question, Heba."**

Yugi looked to Yami. "What's going on, Yami? Who are these people?"

Yami sighed and helped Yugi to stand up. "I think Bakura's spell did work. It just took time to take effect."

"Really?" Bakura said grinning and Ryou smacked him. "OWWW! Ry!" Bakura yelled.

"This is your entire fault, 'Kura!" Ryou yelled and Atemu and Heba looked at them funny.

Heba turned to Yugi. **"What's going on?"**

Yugi still extremely confused with the situation motioned everyone to follow him. Once everyone was in the living room, Yugi spoke, "Who can't speak Ancient Egyptian Language?"

No one raised a hand and Yugi turned to Joey. "When did you learn and who taught you?"

"Seto taught me when we went to Egypt."

Yugi nodded and turned to Atemu. **"Who are you?"**

"**Atemu Sennen, Pharaoh of Egypt."** He answered.

Yugi turned to Yami. "Doesn't that make him you from the past?"

Yami nodded.

Solomon also looked at Yami. "Wait… so it means that they –he pointed to Bakura and Marik- …brought the past to the future?"

Yami sighed. "I believe that's what happened."

Yugi turned to Heba and they both stared each other. 'So he is me from the past?'

* * *

Inu: "Hope you like! This is a trial and error if no one likes it I'm just gonna delete it."

Yugi: "What about your other three stories."

Inu: "You know i actually have learned that if i work on a different story i get more ideas for my others."

Yugi: "So your hoping by doing these you will kill your writers block?"

Inu: "Yup!"

Yugi: Sigh "Review please!"


	2. Chapter II

Speaking Japanese

**Speaking Ancient Egyptian **

/Mind Link/

* * *

Chapter II

"**Can you tell me where are we?" **Heba asked Yugi.

Yugi nodded. **"My house, the Kame Game Shop in Japan."**

Heba looked at him like he had six heads. **"What's Japan?"**

Yugi sighed and turned to Yami for help.

Yami chuckled and turned to Heba. **"An island in East Asia. It's located in the Pacific Ocean."**

Heba nodded even though he didn't understand anything. Yugi seeing his confusion stood up and got the world map. He sat next to Heba and opened it.

"**Here is Egypt." **Yugi said pointing to it. Heba nodded and Yugi pointed to Japan. **"And this is Japan. This is where we are right now."**

Heba nodded and turned to Atemu. **"We're far from home."**

Atemu sighed. **"We're a lot farther than you think, Heba."**

Heba tilted his head to one side cutely. **"What do you mean?"**

Atemu blushed slightly and sighed, **"Look around, Heba. I don't think we're even in the same time zone."**

Heba's eyes widened when he saw the strange technology and he turned to Yugi again. **"What year is it!"**

Yugi looked down afraid to answer so Solomon answered it for him. **"The current date is April 20, 2012." **He paused and added **"A.D."**

Heba's eyes widened in shocked. **"Oh. My. Ra! How did we get here?"**

Yugi and Yami explained the situation that happened last night and also how Yugi and Yami are their future selves.

Once done, Atemu turned to Bakura. **"Even in the future you are still a real pain in the ass, Bakura."**

Bakura grinned. **"Thank you and you, _Pharaoh,_ still think you can control everybody."**

Atemu bit his lip to hold himself back from attacking Bakura.

Yugi sighed. /This is going to be one hell of a long day. /

Heba snapped his head to Yugi. **"How did you do that?"**

Yugi tilted his head to one side. **"Do what?"**

"**Talk in my head?"**

"**What?"**

Yami realizing what Heba had just said tried to communicate with Yugi through the mind link but it was Atemu who answered him.

Yami turned to Yugi. "Yugi, I think the mind link is messed up and we're connected to our past selves instead of each other."

Yugi's eyes went wide and then he groaned. "Could this get any more complicated?"

"It can." Bakura said and everyone turned to him "I don't know how to undo the spell."

Yugi for once in his life actually wanted to hit someone. Yugi put his head in his hands. 'This is terrible!' Heba sensing Yugi's distress through the link looked at Yugi with concern. Yugi felt Heba's eyes on him and realize that he can't understand them and translate what Bakura had said. **/Bakura doesn't know how to undo his spell and get you home. Also you and I are connected through our minds because we're one although you're from the past and I'm from the future. /**

Heba growled at Bakura and started to imagine all the tortures he could do to him. Yugi's eyes widened at the images flashing in his mind and then he started to chuckle.

Yami and Atemu raised their one eyebrow at the duo. **"What's so funny, Aibou?" **Yami asked.

"**How evil I was in the past."**

Heba smirked. **"What? I'm not that innocent. I can still think of a few methods of how to torture one person."**

Atemu laughed. **"You! Not innocent! Please."**

Heba pouted only making Atemu laugh harder.

The phone suddenly rang and Heba and Atemu jumped.

Yugi laughed. **"Relax. It's only the phone."**

"**Phone?"** Atemu and Heba asked at the same time.

Solomon went to answer it.

Atemu looked at Seto. **"So Seth, are you still a conceited bastard?"**

Seto growled at him. **"My name is Seto Kaiba."**

Atemu nodded and looked at Yami.

Yami smirked **"He is worse than he was in the past."**

"**Oh joy!" **Atemu groaned.

Joey stood up. "Yug' it was nice to stay here but me and Kaiba have a date."

Yugi nodded. "Okay, Jou. I'll see you later."

Joey and Seto left and Solomon came back. **"Ishizu have seen their arrival and said that they cannot return unless they've finish the task they were sent here to do." **He then looked at Atemu and Heba **"She also said if you don't wish to return by the time the task is complete, you don't have to."**

Atemu and Heba nodded. **"But we don't know why we were sent here and, what is our task?" **Atemu asked.

Solomon shrugged. **"She said that she does not know the answer to that."**

Malik sighed. **"I bet it's whatever you guys **–he looked at Bakura and Marik-** …cast the spell for..."**

"**Don't know." **Bakura answered.

Yami and Atemu glared at Bakura. **"What was the spell supposed to do, Bakura!" **They both yelled simultaneously.

"**I can't seem to remember." **Bakura said then picked Ryou up in bridal style and ran from the house -with Marik and Malik hot on his trail- before they could gang up on him anymore.

"**Atemu, Heba since you're stuck here, I'm going to enroll you at school so you can learn more about the time you're in. I'm sure Yami and Yugi can help you with your studies." **Solomon said and Yami and Yugi nodded in agreement.

"**What's school?" **Heba asked.

"**An institution for educating people." **Yugi said standing up. **"Heba, come with me. I will show and explain a few things to you."**

Heba nodded and followed Yugi to his bedroom.

Atemu looked at Yami who also stood up. **"Come on, Atemu. I have to teach you Japanese."**

"**I have a better idea."** Atemu said and Yami raised an eyebrow at him.

~Yugi and Heba~

Yugi and Heba sat on Yugi's bed. Yugi started to tell Heba about Japan and the language they were speaking. Since it was Friday Yugi had about 2 and a half days to teach Heba as much as he could.

There was a knock on the door and Yami and Atemu walked in.

"Yami, what's up?" Yugi asked but was ignored as Atemu walked to Heba.

Atemu put a hand on Heba's forehead who blushed at the contact. The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Heba moaned slightly in pain. Once the puzzle stopped glowing he removed his hand and smiled at Heba. "Can you understand me, Heba?"

Heba stared at him shocked and slowly nodded. "Yes, but how? And how do I know to speak their language?"

Atemu smirked. "The power of shadow magic."

Yami and Atemu left and Heba turned to Yugi. "So mini-me tell me about yourself."

"You realize were the same height, right?" Yugi asked and Heba only smiled at him.

Yugi sighed. "I am good at games, riddles, and puzzles. I possessed the light half of Millennium Puzzle." Yugi took off his puzzle and handed it to Heba who looked at it carefully. Yugi then explain how Yami was locked in the puzzle and their quest to free him.

Heba nodded. "Wow! You have been through a lot."

Yugi nodded and smiled. "I guess but I went through it with my best and closest friends." He took the puzzle back and put it on his neck again.

"So Heba, tell me about yourself." Yugi said.

"Well… I work in the palace as a private dancer for the Pharaoh. My grandfather Shimon is Atemu's advisor." He paused and smiled while looking down at his lap. "I have also been friends with Atemu since we were still children."

Yugi nodded noticing the blush on his face when he said that. "What happened to your parents?"

Heba took a deep breath. "Um… when I was 10 my village was raided. My mother was kidnapped and forced into slavery and my father was killed. I was also put into slavery and brought to the palace with other kids for pleasure slave but because I was Shimon's grandson the Pharaoh had released me."

"Looks like you have been through a lot more than me." Yugi said and pulled Heba into a hug.

"I guess. If it wasn't for the Pharaoh it could have been a lot worse."

"True. Okay, I have something's to teach you before you start school on Monday." Yugi said pulling out his text books.

Heba sat at Yugi's desk and Yugi stated teaching him basic math, writing, reading, science and world history.

~Atemu and Yami~

"So I sealed my soul in the puzzle?" Atemu asked examining Yami's puzzle.

Yami nodded while staring outside of his bedroom window. He had just finished explaining everything that happened over 5000 years ago to Atemu.

"Wow! This is a lot to take in." Atemu said standing up and handing the puzzle back to Yami who immediately put it back on his neck.

"And I still have yet to win Heba's heart even in this time." Atemu stated and Yami blush deeply.

Atemu chuckled at the blush. "Looks like we have work to do. So how are we going to court them?"

"If I knew, don't you think I would have done it already?" Yami asked finally looking at Atemu.

Atemu shrugged. "We have to try and do something."

Yami sighed. "I'm at a lost on what to do."

Atemu nodded and sat next to Yami. "I can see that."

Yami took a deep breath and looked again outside of the window. "I never even told Yugi that he used to live in ancient Egypt."

Atemu looked to Yami. "You think he will be mad at you?"

Yami shook his head. "No but confused on why I didn't tell him."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't what him to know that he was killed because of me." Yami said quietly looking down.

Atemu's eyes grew huge. "W-what!"

Yami sighed. "Heba died because of us."

"How? What happened?"

"It's a long story Atemu."

"I will listen so tell me now!"

Yami sighed and glanced up at the sky. "It seemed like a normal day in Egypt…"

* * *

Inu: "I hope you are enjoying the story!"

Heba: "You killed me!"

Inu: "Yes I'm sorry Heba!"

Yugi: "Please review."


	3. Chapter III

Inu: "This chapter is the flash back about what happened to Heba. I felt bad writing it. I'M SO SORRY HEBA." Runs to room and cries.

Heba: Rolls eyes "We hope you enjoy the next chapter!"

* * *

Chapter III

The sun blazed down on Egypt. It was a beautiful day but for some reason Heba had a bad feeling. He kept looking at the sky as he cleaned the Pharaoh's royal horse. As a palace dancer, he didn't have to do the chore but the horse doesn't let anyone near it except Heba or Atemu.

Heba was smiling while he stroked the brush slowly and pets the horse's head. He started to giggle when the horse nuzzled his neck. "Emir, stop that. It tickles!"

Emir just snorted and licked Heba's cheek.

"He seems really affectionate today."

Heba looked back and smiled at Atemu.

"Skipping out on your duties? I don't think Seth would like that much, my Pharaoh." Heba said bowing and then returning to Emir.

Atemu groaned. "You know I hate it when you call me by my title and bow before me."

Heba nodded. "Yes, my Pharaoh but I am lower than you. It is my duty to respect and honor you and to treat you as royalty since you are."

Atemu sighed. "Is there no changing your mind about this royalty thing, Heba?"

Heba shook his head and set the brush down. "I'm sorry, _Atemu_ but I have to call you by your title. If someone hears or sees me treating you with disrespect and not like the Pharaoh, I could get in serious trouble."

Atemu gave him a light smile. "I'll always save you, Heba. Always remember that."

Then Atemu left and Heba sighed. "Emir, what am I going to do with him?"

Heba felt arms around him and turned to see a guard grabbing him.

He smirked. "You were rude to the Pharaoh, slave."

Heba struggled. "I'm not a slave. I'm a palace dancer! Now let me go!"

"Not a chance. I have been looking for some fun today." The guard said giving Heba an evil grin that gave Heba a cold shiver.

The guard dragged him down to the dungeon and chained him to the wall. Heba struggled but the guard smacked him across the face cutting his cheek and making Heba bit his lip in pain.

"No matter how much you struggle, you won't get free." The guard said pulled out a whip.

Heba paled at the sight of the whip. He knew what was coming and he was beyond scared. 'Atemu please help me! I'm so scared!'

The guard then flipped Heba around and tore his shirt open. He pulled his arm back and swung it forward lashing at his back.

Heba screamed in pain and closed his eyes tightly trying his best not to cry. 'I told you this would happen. Atemu! Please help me!'

The guard continued to whip him and Heba continued to scream until he started to lose too much blood and get dizzy.

Heba's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he tried his best to stay conscious fearing the guard would make it worst if he passing out. The guard didn't notice it since he was enjoying Heba's pain too much, and continued to whip him while laughing maniacally.

Heba finally passed out from the pain and loss of blood. The guard pulled his hair back to look at him and shook him.

"Oi, wake up!" The guard yelled as he started to shake Heba violently. But when he saw all the blood all over Heba, he got scared and lost his grip. Then the guard pushed Heba hard on the wall and more blood came out from Heba's body.

The guard panicked because of the blood all over the place and ran from the dungeon. He immediately returns to his duties and forgot what just happened.

A few hours passed and no one knew Heba was dying.

~Atemu~

After attending an hour long meeting and getting chewed by Seth for skipping earlier, Atemu decided to search for Heba and have his little one dance for him. For hours, he searched for Heba in every place he can think of; in the garden, inside and outside the palace, in the stable and even in the kitchen. Still he couldn't find Heba and his patience was already growing thin.

Atemu grew tired and finally decided to get one of the servants. He went again to the stables and approached one of the girls who are attending Seth's horse. "Hey, you! Have you seen Heba? He's shorter than me and has tan skin, his hair is identical to mine but with no blond spikes, and he have really big lilac eyes."

The girl turned to Atemu and bowed her head making sure not to look at him, and stuttered when she answer his question. "I-I s-saw t-the g-guard t-take hi-him to the dun-dungeon, m-my p-pharaoh."

Atemu's eyes grew wide. "Why!"

She flinched. "I-I h-h-heard h-h-he d-disrespected y-you."

Atemu quickly went to the dungeon in full panic. He slammed the door open and ran to the prison cells to look for Heba. When he reached the last cell, he froze. He was horrified at what he saw…

Heba was lying on the floor completely covered with his own blood.

Atemu grabbed the key on the wall, open the prison cell and ran inside. He unchained Heba and picked him up in his arms. Heba's body was so cold and lifeless; Atemu cradled Heba to his chest and quickly ran to Isis.

"ISIS! PLEASE HELP HIM!" Atemu yelled running into the medical wing.

Isis ran out. She looked at Atemu first and then Heba in his arms. She turned paled when she looked at Heba. "Put him on the bed immediately."

Atemu did as he was told and left the room to let Isis do her duty. After what seemed like forever, Isis came out from the room with a sorrowful expression.

"M-my Pharaoh… I-I'm sorry but… Heba d-didn't m-make it. He d-died from extreme loss of blood." Isis said as tears streamed down her face.

Atemu paled and ran back into the room to Heba's bed. He fell to his knees and burst into tears.

"I'm so s-sorry, H-Heba. It's a-all m-m-my f-fault. I s-sh-hould h-have l-listened t-t-to y-y-you." He choked between his sobs.

* * *

Inu: "I know this was realllly short but it was only about what happened to Heba."

Heba: "I can't believe you really killed me."

Inu: "It had to happen Heba."

Heba: Sigh "I know… Review please."


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Atemu looked at Yami in both fear and horror. He slowly slid down the wall and looked at Yami in pure repulsion. "Please tell me you just made that up. That it did not really happen."  
Yami shook his head and took a deep breath. "Believe me if I could I would."

Atemu shook his head and his eyes looked to the door wanting to go see Heba. To reassure himself that his beloved is still there. "What happened to the guard?"  
Yami looked to him and smirked. "He got a sentence worse than death."

At this Atemu rose an eye brow. "Buried in a coffin alive? In the deepest part of the desert?"

Yami nodded and Atemu smirked along with him. "We think alike."  
"Well we are the same person." Yami reminded him.

He nodded and stood up. Yami raised an eye brow and then sighed. "He's not dead yet. Where are you guys on the timeline anyway?"

Atemu looked to Yami then back to the door. "I just want to check on them and the last thing that happened before I was dragged her was, the courts first attempted at giving me an arranged marriage."

Yami eyes widened and he stood up from the window. "That was three days before Heba's death."

Atemu looked at Yami sharply and then booked for the door. Yami chased after him and Atemu knocked on Yugi's door. It opened and a very confused Hikari stared at them in confusion. "Yami? Atemu?"

Heba at hearing Atemu's name was up and at the door in seconds. "Something wrong my Pharaoh?"

Yami's eye twitched at the name and Atemu grabbed Heba and pulled him into a tight hug. "I just wanted to make sure your ok."

Heba looked confused and Yugi turned to Yami who tried to look confused and innocent but Yugi saw

threw it.

He turned to Heba /Yami told him something. /

Heba's eyes drifted to Yami and he saw threw the lie as well. /Agree, how are we going to get it out of them? /

Yugi thought about this for a moment and then sighed into the mind link. /Give me ten minutes alone with Yami and I will get it out of him. /

Heba pulled away from Atemu and then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. "My pharaoh, sit down and relax."

Yugi turned to Yami and gave him the 'I know you did something look.' Yami looked away and Yugi grabbed his hand and pulled him back to his room. He sat on Yami's bed and looked to him "What did you tell Atemu?"

Yami turned and walked over to the window again and started to debate his options. He didn't want to tell Yugi the truth, and he also didn't want to lie to his Hikari. He sighed; this was just not his day.

Yugi saw the conflict and wondered what was so bad that his Yami was debating what was so bad he would debate whether or not do tell his own Hikari.

Yugi stood up and walked over to Yami he tilted his head to one side and looked at Yami in confusion. "Yami, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Yami looked to Yugi and blushed lightly. He sighed and began the tail of what happened to Heba.

~Atemu and Heba~

Heba, having managed to get Atemu to tell him what Yami told him, was now in complete shock. He stood up and started to pace. He knew something bad would happen is he didn't call Atemu pharaoh, but he didn't think he would be killed!

Atemu stood and grabbed Heba. He pulled him into his arms and buried his face in Heba's hair and started mumbling. "I am so sorry Heba, I didn't think anything like that would, or could, happen to you."

Heba pulled away and looked at Atemu, for the first time, in anger. "I warned you, I warned you that something would happen if you forced me to call you by your name instead of you title!"

Atemu sighed and looked away. "I know you did." He looked back to Heba and, to Heba's surprise; his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

At the looked Atemu was giving him and the heartfelt apology all of Heba's anger dissipated and he hugged Atemu. "Please don't cry Atemu. Do not cry for my sake."

The door opened and a somewhat angry Yugi and a very regretful Yami walked in.

"Aibou, I said I was sorry." Yami said and Yugi shook his head.

"I can't believe you Yami! You didn't tell me I knew you in Ancient Egypt because you were afraid I would hold a 5000 year old grudge on you! Do you even know me?" Yugi yelled turning to him sharply.

Yami bit his lip and Atemu looked between the two of them thinking it was probably best not to get involved.

Heba, however, had a different plan. He pulled away from Atemu and walked over to Yugi. He put a hand on his shoulder and got his other self to look at him. "Yugi think about this from his point of view, how would you feel knowing you caused your best friend's death."

Yugi looked to Yami, then to Atemu and then sighed. "I can see it from his view Heba. But it makes me feel like he doesn't trust me."

Yami snapped his head to Yugi and looked him in the eyes. "That's not true Aibou. I trust you with my life, my heart, my soul."

Yugi smiled at him and nodded. "I would hope so; we did share a body for four years."

Yami nodded in agreement. Even though he was more referring to the fact that he Considers Yugi his best friend.

Atemu walked over and draped a arm around Yami's neck, receiving a glare from said person, and then looked to Heba and Yugi. "So, what are we going to do?"

Yugi stretched and looked at the time. "Well the mall doesn't close for three hours so how about we go get you guys cloths."

Yami nodded in agreement to this and led Atemu back to his room. "After, you put something else on."

Atemu looked at his Pharaoh attire and then back to Yami. "Is this not presentable in your time?"

Yami shook his head. "Not unless it's Halloween."

"Halloween?" Came the confused response.

Heba looked to Yugi and Yugi walked over to his cloths. "Okay…." H pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans plus undergarments and socks and threw them to Heba. "….Put these on."

Heba nodded and looked at the cloths in confusion then back to Yugi. "How?"

~Meanwhile~

Yami just finished helping Atemu get dresses. He was in a pair of leather pants and a leather buckle shirt. He also had on a extra pair of Yami's boots.

Atemu was very uncomfortable. He played with the skin tight cloths and then looked to Yami. "Your people wear this Ra forsaken crap!"

Yami nodded and forced down a laugh. "It's a very popular fashion sense."

"Its itchy and sucking the life out of me." Atemu complained and Yami walked to the door.

"Let's go see if they are ready."

"NO! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHS! YUGI!"

Atemu sweat dropped and Yami backed up remembering past Yugi's temper. He looked to Atemu and pointed to the door. "You do it."

Atemu sighed and walked into the room. Yugi locked himself in the bathroom and Heba was pounding on the door. "Yugi! I hate these cloth! Give me back my dancer uniform!"

Atemu sighed and put a hand on Heba's shoulder. "Heba, we are in there time and according th them our cloths are unacceptable."

Heba looked to Atemu and gave him the pouty face. "But these cloths are sucking the life out of me!"

Atemu took in what he was wearing and then pointed to his own cloths. "Try wearing this. Its skin tight and hard as hell to move in."

Heba looked Atemu over and blushed a dark red. /Ra, Atemu looks hot in that. / He accidentally mind linked.

/So does Yami. Can I come out now? / Yugi asked.

Heba sighed and back away from the door. "Ya Yugi. You can come out.

Yugi slowly opened the door and walked out. He walked over to Yami who grabbed the keys to his car and led everyone out. They piled into his convertible and drove to the mall. Once there they looked around and Yugi sighed.

"Where do we start?"

Yami shrugged. "Why not the leather store."

Yugi looked to Heba in worry and then to Yami. "I really don't think Heba will like leather."

Yami chuckled and agreed. "Why not old navy then?"

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Okay. I will take Heba to old navy why don't you take Atemu to the leather store."

Yami nodded and they split up.

~Leather Store~

Yami threw a bunch of cloths at Atemu and made him start dressing up. After about twenty outfits and some accessories Yami nodded. "What do you think?"

Atemu growled and glared at his other self. "I think the people of your time are a bunch of Ra damn idiots."

Yami nodded at this. "Most likely. They don't make cloths for comfort but more for the look."

"What would happen if there town was suddenly attacked by raiders! They wouldn't be able to move in this!" He then gestured to the high healed women's boots. "If a woman tried to run in that she would end up falling, breaking her ankle and getting slaughtered right then and there!"

Yami sighed and ignore the rest of Atemu's rant and walked over to the jacket section. "What coat do you want to wear Atemu? Ra its weird doing that. I feel like I'm talking to myself."

"You technically are but regardless I know how you feel." He then shrugged. "I don't know…..something less tight preferably."

Yami nodded this and picked out a leather jacket that was a little big on him so it was less constricting. The jacket was a black jacket that had a Dark Magician on the back and spikes on the shoulders.

Atemu inspected it and looked at the back in both regret and joy. "Mahad."

Yami nodded and smiled at it fondly. "I do miss him."

Atemu nodded. "He was a great friend and he would have the best advice on how to court Heba and Yugi now."

Yami nodded at this and then walked to the check out. "Come on Atemu let get out of here and see what our Hikaris are doing."

~Old Navy~

Heba and Yugi were done with the shopping. Yugi finally having gotten Heba to agree to wear the cloths. Although he could understand where Heba was coming from. He would feel uncomfortable having to go from wearing what he does now to some Egyptian Linen. Then again he would feel uncomfortable going from 2012 AD to 5000 BC.

Yugi shivered at the thought remembering what Yami told him about what happened in the past.

They were walking over to the court when Yugi spotted that familiar voice he loathed so much.

"YUGI-KUN!"

Yugi cringed as he was glomped by Rebecca Hawkins. He looked down and the scruff of blond hair and sighed. "Rebecca, please let me go."

Rebecca pouted and look up at him. "Yu-Kun, I told you to call me Becca-chan!"

At this Heba rose an eye brow. "Yu-Kun?" /Yugi? Do you know this person? Who are they? /

Yugi sighed and tried to get out of Rebecca's death grip. /My grandfathers best friends granddaughter Rebecca Hawkins. She has some sick obsession with me no matter how many times I tell her I don't like her. She does not seem to take the hint! /

Heba frowned at this and Yugi's lack of trying to get away from her. Things only got worse from there.

"Yu-Kun! I love you, we are meant to be together! Why won't you get over Yami and come to me!" She whined and Yugi snapped his head to her. How does Rebecca know about his attraction to Yami?

At the look he was giving her Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Oh please it's blatantly obvious."

Yugi tried to back away when Rebecca leaned into his lips. "Now kiss me Yugi."

Heba had enough of being a bystander. He grabbed the front of Rebecca's low cut blouse and slammed her against the nearest wall. He then leaned in and spoke low and dangerously. Just daring her to no listen to him. "You have three seconds to get out of my sight. And if I so much as _see_ you near Yugi again I will _personally_ have Atemu give you a one way trip to the shadow realm. _Are. We. Clear._"

Rebecca nodded frantically and the second Heba let her go, she booked out of there. Heba sighed and turned to Yugi. "Don't you know any form of self defense?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Fighting?"

Again, another head shake.

"Sweet baby Osiris. How are you my future self?" He asked in amazement.

Yugi shook his head again. "Believe me I am just as confused on that as you are."

At that moment Atemu and Yami walked up. They noticed the panicked look on Yugi's face and the annoyed one on Heba's and raised an eye brow.

"Did we miss something?" Atemu asked.

Heba simply shrugged his shoulders. "Just Yugi getting attacked by a girl and me scaring the living hell out of them, you know the usual."

Yami, at this, looked to his Hikari knowingly. "Hawkins?"

Yugi nodded and Yami sighed. "Just wait till you meet Tea Gardner at school tomorrow."

Yugi shivered and looked at Yami scared. "Keep Heba away from her. He may just kill her. I almost wondered if he was going to kill Rebecca."

Yami laughed and looked to Atemu. "Beware, Tea has a thing for me and because you look so much like me she may just go after you."

Heba paled at this and turned to Yugi. /Yugi- /

Yugi shook his head. /No! /

/Bu- /

/No Heba! No maiming. /

Heba sighed. /Just a little? /

Yugi forced down a laugh and shook his head at Heba.

Yami and Atemu once again raised an eye brow but the two boys started to walk away. "Come on guys were done shopping."

Yami looked to Atemu who simply shrugged and then started to follow them out of the mall.

* * *

Inu: "Sorry it took me so long to update this Ra damn story. You can blame it on the fact that school was a bitch and people wanted other things updated, and this story is not as well like as my others. I tried to add humor to this while still keeping the characters in their character and not ooc so much. I know in some parts they are ooc and I am sorry for that."

Heba: "I don't like Rebecca."

Inu: "I don't think I know anyone who does."

Yugi: "Why Yu-Chan?"

Inu: Shrugs. "It seemed like something she would call you."

Heba: "Inu would much appreciate you reviewing!"


	5. Chapter V

Most people know my aunt was diagnosed with cancer and had to go through surgery. That very reason is the cause of my slow and crappy updating. I was helping to take care of her while dealing with the news. Those that already knew (Everyone on wattpad and on my facebook) I want to thank you for wishing her a fast recovery and keeping her in your thoughts. *Bows*

_**Major Tea bashing warning.**_

_**By the way it may seem like there is an intimacy thing going on between Malik and Heba. There's not. It's in a completely friend way. Do not miss judge it or Marik may get pissed off. **_

* * *

Chapter V

"Yugi." Heba groaned at his future self as he continued to pull at his new school uniform. It was tight and itchy and just all around uncomfortable. Said future self turned to his past life and smiled innocently.

"You only have to wear it for eight hours." He paused swallowing thickly and then adding quietly. "Monday through Friday. Five days a week."

Heba's eyes widened and he turned pale. "Remind me to get Atem to send the person who made school uniforms to the shadow realm."

Yugi giggled and shook his head. He did feel bad for Heba but school regulations required him to wear the uniform. And even if they didn't, wearing the Egyptian Tunic to school would guarantee him a beating. Even if Heba could defend himself in a physical beating, the mental beating would probably get to him. "That's the last of your worries. Right now we have to do something about Tea. I am almost positive she will try something on Atemu she always does with Yami." He down casted his eyes at that his voice getting quiet and miserable at the end. He would admit it, he was jealous and seeing Tea all over Yami half the time pulled at his heart strings and made him want to cry out of frustration. He knew he should just tell Yami how he felt, but the possible rejection kept reappearing in his head and reminding him of the more pain there could be if he was rejected. He was glad now that his mind link was hooked to Heba and not Yami. When he got over emotional he sometimes lost control of the link. A problem that would normally send Yami running to his side and asking Yugi what was bothering him.

Heba smiled sympathetically to him and he walked over and placed a light hand on Yugi's shoulder making the boy look up at him. "Don't worry Mini me, I have a plan."

A vein popped in Yugi's forehead at that. "Were the same height! I am not short, mini, shrimp size!"

Heba put his hands up in an 'I surrender' way and backed up. "I was thinking we could enlist the help of Bakura and Marik."

Yugi's eyes widened. "I-I was so evil."

Heba smirked and nodded. "I guess you were. Anyway for what I have planed we would need the help of the rod barer which according to you is Malik?"

Yugi nodded and then turned to the door when Yami knocked and walked in with Atem followed closely behind. "Ready to go?"

They nodded and followed the men out and to the drive way.

Atemu's eyes widened and he looked to Yami. "I have to get in the metal death trap again?!"

Yami rolled his eyes and got in the driver's seat and Yugi got in the passenger.

Atem swallowed a lump in his throat and slowly got in the back next to Heba. He put the seat belt over him and pulled it as tight as it would go and then clutched to door for dear life.

Heba calmly put his seat belt on and looked to Atemu cocking an eye brow. "You okay?"

Atem stiffly nodded and flinched when Yami turned the car on.

"This is going to be a _long _day." Yami whispered to Yugi who nodded in agreement.

~School~

"Never. Again." Atemu growled out at his future self.

"Oh come on, it's called a pot hole, A tiny little hole in the road. Every car makes that noise when you hit one."

"It made a sound like a dying cat when you slammed on the-the-the!"

"Breaks." Heba supplied.

"Breaks to avoid hitting the other-"

"Car." Yugi supplied this time.

"Car! How can you call that a tiny hole in the road!"

When driving Yami had hit a BIG hole in the road and in his attempt to avoid it he accidentally lost control of the car and slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting the car in front of him, it screeched to a stop and Atemu was currently freaking out.

"Yami~!"

Yugi cringed at the new voice and Heba looked to him wide eyed.

Tea bounced over and wrapped her arms around Yami's neck. Yami calmly place hands on her shoulders and pried her off of him. "Tea. How many times have I told you NOT to touch me?"

Tea sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes then drifted to Atemu and Heba found himself trying to suppress a possessive growl from leaving his throat.

'Yugi.' Heba growled into the mind link instead.

'Remember the plan. Revenge is sweet.'

Heba sighed in defeat and nodded turning on his heal and headed to the school. Yugi quickly followed and so did Yami and Atemu and unfortunately, Tea.

'Long day. Such a very, very long day this is going to be.' Yugi groaned in his head as they stopped at the office and picked up Atemu and Heba's schedules.

Tea had taken the opportunity to get to know as much about Atemu as possible. Apparently the story was Heba and Atemu were distant cousins of Yami and Yugi's. Atemu being Yami's and Heba being Yugi's. Strangely everyone believed it. Yugi doubted they would at first but he was proven wrong as throughout the day the lie got larger and everyone continued to believe it.

By lunch time, Heba was thinking what he was going to due to Tea wouldn't be bad enough. She had all but strapped Atemu to the ground and forced herself on him. Which if she ever did he would just screw what Yugi wanted and maim her.

Yugi grabbed Heba's hand shouting to Atemu and Yami they would be back and dragged Heba up to the roof where Yugi had gotten Ryou and Malik to hold Bakura and Marik upstairs. He opened the door to the roof quietly and grinned when he saw the four of them waiting for him.

"Hey guys!" Yugi called walking over to them and smiling.

Bakura glared at Yugi and Heba. "Why are we here? What do you want from us?"

Heba and Yugi smirked one that made even Marik and Bakura shiver lightly. They remembered Heba, and Heba when pissed was not a foe to be fought with. And with Yugi sporting a glare similar to Heba's, what they wanted could not be good.

"How would you two like to get sweet, evil, unfortunately non maiming, revenge on Tea Gardner?" Heba whispered out glaring at Yugi from the corner of his eyes when he mentioned the 'non maiming' part.

Yugi rolled his eyes and shivered at the very creepy gins on Marik and Bakura's faces. He looked to Ryou who had a terrified look on his face and then to Malik who looked deep in concentration.

"What do we get to do?" Marik and Bakura asked simultaneously only adding to the terrified shiver that went down Yugi's spine.

Heba's grin widened and he lowered his voice more almost to a mysterious level. Something Yugi never thought possible. "First I need to barer of the Millennium Rod to agree. This plan won't work without him."

At once every head turned to Malik who just rolled his eyes. "Like I would miss a chance like this."

Heba smirked and nodded excitedly. "Alright, here is what I have in mind."

~PAFL~

Ryou, who had been silent the whole time, managed to speak for the first time. "That's so mean!" His eyes had widened to the size of plates as he stared at Yugi and Heba in horror.

"I'm in!" Bakura, Marik and Malik said at the same time and Heba smirked.

"It's not that bad Ryou, think of it as….A lie detector test. Only even if she wanted to, she couldn't lie." Heba said reassuringly.

~Lunch~

Heba had goon in search if Tea. Marik was waiting for him at the location, Bakura in a secret spot using his robber skills to get his end of the job done, Yugi and Ryou with Atemu and Yami keeping them busy and Malik was nearby waiting for his signal to use the rod.

He found Tea in the hallway looking around, probably for his Atemu. He growled at that thought but put a smile on his face. "Hey Tea! Remember me in Yugi's distant cousin."

Tea turned to him a scowl on her face. "Leave me be Shorty I'm busy looking for Atemu."

'Hit the nail on the head.' Heba growled in his head again and before he could think he snapped out. "What's your problem!?"

Tea rolled her eyes at him. "Isn't it obvious, I'm after Atem and you're in the way. I can practically read the intimacy between you two. You're nothing special so back off and stop trying! He's mine and I will have him and you will become nothing but a distant memory!"

Heba's eyes narrowed and he saw Malik round the corner a pissed off look on his face and the rod clenched so tight in his hands it turned his knuckles stark white.

Heba simply held his head high and responded with pride. "Don't you EVER judge me by what you've seen in me, because what you've see is only what I have _chosen_ to show you."

Before she could respond Malik held up the rod, which glowed a bright gold, and said in an extremely tense and pissed off voice. "Tea Gardner, I command you to follow my every command as my mindless slave!" Tea froze and her eyes turned hollow and empty. She slowly turned and looked to Malik.

"Yes Sir."

Malik grinned and turned to Heba. "Quick Yugi's not around! Maim her!"

Heba relaxed slightly and a small laugh escaped him. "That's Malik. I needed that."

Malik smiled and nodded. "Anytime, you're a member of the gang now and we stand up for each other."

Heba stared wide eyes at him feeling light tears of happiness fill his eyes. He nodded his head and rubbed his eyes. "Thank you, that means a lot to me." He felt so out of place here and now hearing someone other than Yugi tell him he had a place made him feel a lot better and slightly more at home.

Malik smiled to him having a feeling from before that Heba felt out of place and his words comforted him slightly. He walked over and placed a sympathetic hand on Heba's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure the others feel the same. Marik and Bakura definitely did. They treat all their friends like that."

Heba laughed more and nodded again. "I'm alright now. Sorry for crying."

Malik smiled at him. "It's okay everyone, especially someone in your position, needs a good cry every now and then."

Heba turned to pulled Malik into a hug. His arms wrapping around his neck and his head resting on his shoulder as a few hiccups escaped him. He missed his home and he missed his friends, his family. Shimon was all he had and now that he was so far from him and how much Solomon looked like his grandfather, it just hurt. "Thank you again Malik. You're a good person."

Malik wrapped his arms around Heba's waist to return the embrace. "Are you going to be okay?"

Heba pulled away and nodded rubbing his eyes. "I will be."

Malik nodded not completely sure and turned back to Tea ordering her to head to the auditorium and find Marik. He looked back to Heba. "Should I call Atemu?"

Heba shook his head. "I don't want him to know I had a break down. It will worry him more than he already is. Please?"

Malik furrowed his brows in concentration but reluctantly nodded his head and started to the auditorium himself Heba behind him.

* * *

_**I repeat! "it may seem like there is an intimacy thing going on between Malik and Heba. There's not. It's in a completely friend way. Do not miss judge it or Marik may get pissed off."**_

Review please!


End file.
